The Nerve
by Blak-Ice
Summary: There's a new student at the Institute that's got Amara head over heels. But when his past comes back to haunt him, how will she deal with it? And what does Weapon X-23 have to do with this?
1. Chapter 1: New Guy

Chapter 1: New Arrival

"So did you guys hear we're getting a new student today?" Bobby asked, taking another bite of his cereal. It was another normal day at the Institute. Well, as normal as it could be with all of the super powered students that resided there.

"Yea. I heard it was supposed to be another guy," Jean said.

"Ugh, like seriously? Like we really need another guy around here," Kitty grumbled, puring milk into her bowl. "We're already outnumbered like 10 to 1."

"Well I say the more the merrier. Especially if he's into skating," Spyke said, riding his skateboard around the dining room table.

"Ugh, Evan. Enough with the skating already. You know how the Professor is about you riding around here on it all the time," Jean said.

"Yeah. And let's not forget how Logan almost threw you through a window the last time you nearly ran him over," Scott chimed in, taking a bite of his sausage.

"Yea, yea. I know," he said, reluctantly hoping off his board.

"So, what do you think his power's gonna be?" Bobby asked. "You think it'll be something cool like Invisibility or something? That would be awesome!"

"Like, why do you always hope every new student has invisibility?" Kitty asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because no one ever does, and invisibility is way cool. Not as cool as ice of course, but still pretty cool."

"You know, you're pretty cocky over there, Ice Boy," Rogue said as she walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Amara, Kurt, and Logan.

"It's not bein cocky when it's true," he said, smiling.

"That's funny cuz I'm pretty sure you got melted on the floor in yesterday's training session by Amara over there," Kurt said, piling more food onto his already over flowing plate. Bobby looked away as a blush crept onto his face.

"Easy there, Elf. You're gonna make yourself sick and I ain't cleanin up after ya," Logan said, grabbing the paper on his way out of the room.

"So are _you _guys like, totally excited for the new student?" Kitty asked with extra enthusiasm.

"Kitty, we get new students all the time. What makes this one any different?" Amara asked.

"Well, he's an older guy. I think I heard the Professor say he was like, 19. And I bet he's super hot."

"Is that all you think about, is how hot he may or may not be?" Spyke asked.

"Well either way, we gotta make him feel welcome when he gets here."

"Which won't be unto after school, which you're all going to be late to if you don't hurry up," Beast said, walking into the dining room and checking his watch.

"Ah man! I cannot get another tardy," Rogue groaned, rushing to grab her backpack.

"Me either. After last week's food fight with the Brotherhood, Principle Kelly has been on the war path with detentions," Spyke said, grabbing his board and following behind Rogue as she headed for the door.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault that Lance decided to shake the whole place up," Bobby said.

Everyone scurried out of the room, heading for the garage and their respective vehicles. Everyone except Kurt, who was trying to shovel down the last of his food.

"Oh…Maybe Logan was right," he said, holding his stomach. "I should slow down on the food."

"Yes, probably, but now isn't the best time to consider that. I believe everyone is leaving as we speak."

"Oh man! I've got to get to the garage," he said, running out of the door. "Later Mr. McCoy!" he said before vanishing into thin air.

Beast sighed. Every morning it was the same with those kids. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride when he looked at them. Many of them he watched grow in only the few months he had been here, while others seem to never grow up. But it still put a smile on his face whenever he got a chance to see them enjoying themselves and helping each other out.

"Yes. I agree, most of them seem to grow everyday." Professor X said as he wheeled his way into the room. "So, have the preparations been made for our new student?"

"Yes. Everything has been made according to you specifications, Charles," Logan said, walking back into the room for a cup of coffee. "But do you really think that having him here is really a good idea? You've seen how unstable he can be. And that power of his can be dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands."

"All the more reason to have him here, safe and away from harm, where we can help him to control himself. I do believe that this is the best move."

"Yea, alright. But I'm tellin ya, this kid is dangerous."

"I know. But I'm sure a nice change of scenery will do him some good. And from the way all of the students were talking, they all seem very excited about his arrival."

"But that's because they don't know what this kid is capable of."

"Maybe Logan's right professor. From all that we've seen and heard, he is pretty dangerous. Are you sure that we'll be able to handle this? That the students aren't in any danger?"

"I cannot say as I am not capable of seeing into the future. However, the government has placed this boy in our care, and I shall not deny anyone who is willing to seek help."

Logan sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But we better keep a close eye on him, just in case."

**? POV**

I am seriously tired. I've been on this damn train all day, travelling from freaking Washington, across the country to New York to go to some school for mutants. Now, don't get me wrong, I love being a mutant, even when people give me the look of death, but when you have to get up for a train at 4 a.m, you'd be pretty pissed off too.

"Now arriving in Bayville, New York." The automated voice chimed.

"Finally," I grumbled, grabbing my duffle bag and making my way into the station. As soon as I stepped off the train, I stretched my stiff legs and smiled. I was super excited to be here. I'd never been out of the west coast, and to have travelled all the way from Washington to New York, was definitely awesome. Even if it was for school.

_Now, who was I supposed to look for again? _I thought as I walked down the terminal. _I'm supposed man in a wheelchair accompanied by a guy who looks like he's got a serious attitude, a woman with dark skin and white hair, and a blue creature wearing human clothes and glasses. Man, I think Sarah has really been hittin the bottle again. _

_I'd beg to differ, young man. _I heard, I turned my head, searching for the source of the voice as my shoulder length dreadlocks flew every which way.

"Who said that?"

"Why, I did. Though, I didn't actually say anything at all. I thought it to you," said a man as he wheeled his motorized chair over to me. "I am Professor Charles Xavier." He held out his hand to me.

I took his hand shook it lightly. I've never been big into touching people unless necessary, though I have broken that rule on occasion. "Nice to meet you. I'm Phase Tegman."

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Tegman," Said another voice. I looked up to see a woman being followed by some muscle head and a big blue monster. I was starting to think that maybe I'd hit the bottle and hadn't realized. "I'm Ororo Monroe, and these are Logan and Hank McCoy."

"Nice to meet," said Hank, holding out his huge hand. I wearily took it and shook it, afraid he might crush it.

"Yea, you too." I said. I turned to look at the angry face on Logan. Oh yea, I can tell he remembered me pretty well. "Nice to see you again, Logan. How've you been."

"Well I was just fine til I heard that you were comin," he said.

"Now don't be like that. Just because I was a part of H.Y.D.R.A doesn't mean that I'm anything like them. Remember, I was a victim too. Or, are you still hung up about how I handed your butt to you back when I was 10?" I said, grinning at him. I Loved messing with him, and his anger was always a blast to see.

"Why you lil-"

"Logan," the professor said, silencing him of everything except the growl he was admitting. "Now Phase, I know that this seem like a joke to you, but it's not. You've been sent to us for a reason."

"Yea, cause the government doesn't know what the hell to do with me now that I've missed out on 16 years of my life." I said.

"Be that as it may, we are here to help you now, and that includes Logan. He's one of the teacher at the Institute-"

"No way. Seriously!" I shrieked, terrified. "Nobody told me about this! If I had known that, I would have taken my chances in prison! He's gonna tear me apart!"

"Keep makin smart-ass comments like that and I will," he growled.

"Now, settle down you two. You have been sent here to help to further develop and to control you powers. We are here to help you and so are the rest of the students. This is a great opportunity that I feel will benefit you greatly."

I sighed and ran a hand through my dreads. "Well, what choice do I have? I came all this way, and it's not like I've got many choices."

"Your damn right, kid. And let me tell you something," Logan said, grabbing a hold of my shirt, "This is gonna be the only warning your gonna get. If I see anything suspicious out of ya, I'm gonna personally hand your butt to ya. Got it?"

I swallowed hard and nodded my head. I had forgotten how scary he was. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a beeping sound coming from Logan's watch.

"Yea?" he said, pressing a button on top.

"Logan, it's Scott. When are you guys gonna be back with the new kid?"

"We're pickin'em up from the station now. Why?"

"Well the kids are goin crazy and are trashing the yard, again."

Logan growled a low growl. Man, he must really like to growl. "We're on our way." He said, pressing the button on his watch again before turning to look at me. "Get movin," he said, grabbing me and shoving me forward. I stumbled a but managed to keep my balance.

"Don't mind him. He's not a very friendly person sometimes. Especially to people he's run into before," Mr. McCoy said.

"Yea. I figured there had to be a reason why the government agreed to send me here considering they don't trust me. I was surprised they let me get on the train by myself until they told me it only made one stop," I said with a chuckle. As we walked outside, I caught site of a big black van that was parked near the exit.

"Yes, well I'm sure you'll like it at the institute. The other students are very kind and understanding, and I'm sure once you get used to it, you'll fit right in," he said, taking my bag and tossing it into the back. I climbed in, sitting between him and Ms. Monroe.

"Yea, I'm not exactly the social type. I mean, I can be, but I'd usually rather just goof off and cause a little mayhem."

"And that's exactly why I'm keepin an eye on ya," Logan said, climbing into the driver's seat. I rolled my eyes at that and pulled the hood of my hoodie over my head.

About twenty minutes later, we arrived at a big gate. From my seat in the middle, I could see a huge mansion in the back with a bunch of kids running around the front.

"Whoa. This is where you live?" I asked, awestruck.

"Yep. And wait til you see the inside," Mr. McCoy said with a smile.

"Hey guys, their back!" I heard someone yell as I stepped out of the van. I turned to see a kid completely covered in what looked like Ice. "Hi there, I'm Bobby, a.k.a, Iceman," he said, holding his hand out.

I, once again, reluctantly took it. I was really starting to hope that not every was gonna wanna shake my hand. After years of being told not to touch people and avoiding people other then the ones you grew up with, it was kinda a habit.

"I'm Phase, and, uh, guess I don't have a nickname."

"It's cool. You'll have one soon enough." Just as he finished, a whole army of teens came running up, everyone's eyes on the new guy.

As everyone talked and introduced themselves to me, I was amazed at the sheer number of students here.

"Hi, I'm Amara," said a girl, blushing as she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm uh…I'm known as Magma."

I smiled. She was definitely the cutest girl I'd seen here so far. Plus, I think it was time I showed people a little bit of what I can do. "Is it cause you're so hot?" I asked, smiling and grabbing a hold of her chin, forcing her to look at me. She tried to avert her eyes as she blushed a deeper red. I couldn't help enjoying how she reacted. "Or is it because of the deep red blush on your face?"

"Alright, Casanova. Let's get you moved in already," Logan said, grabbing a hold of my shoulder.

I nodded, and smiled once more before planting a small kiss on Amara's head, and heading into the mansion, all eyes looking at me except Amara's as she was still froze in shock. I smiled as I thought about how I had only been here for 10 minutes and already made an impression. I think I'm gonna like it here.

**Amara's POV**

I stood there frozen in shock as Phase walked away with Logan and Beast.

_He…he just…kissed me, on my forhead…God, I must look like the biggest dork ever! I can't believe a boy just did this to me, and in front of everyone. _

"Hello? Like, Earth to Amara!" Tabitha said, waving her hand in my face. "You have exactly 3 seconds to reply before I'm lettin the bombs fly."

"I…can't believe that just happened." I whispered.

"What did? Him kissing you?"

"I can't believe it! Oh my god! I must look like the biggest dork ever! I can't believe I just froze up like that."

"Well considerin how hard you we're blushin, I'm kinda surprised you were frozen," Rogue said, laughing with the rest of the girls who were standing around me.

"Looks like Magma ain't so hot now," I heard Bobby say. This, of course, got me angry. So angry, I turned my fire on, and let a blast fly, burning his pants as well as Ray's.

"That'll teach you who's hot, Bobby!" I shouted, turning back to normal.

"Well it looks like somebody has got a crush on the new guy. And, like didn't I tell you he was gonna be hot?"

"No, you said you wished it was a girl because we were getting out numbered," Jean chimed, walking into the mansion.

"Like, whatever. Anyway, you should totally talk to him, I think he digs you."

"I don't know Kitty. After that, I'm pretty sure he think's I'm a total dork."

"No way! Did you see the way he was smiling at you? He definitely likes you."

"I guess. But I've never dated a boy before. What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't worry about it Amara. Listen to Kitty, Rogue and me, and you'll be golden," Tabitha said, patting me on the back.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Well, it seems our new student is making quite an impression already," Professor X said as he and Storm made their way into his office.

"Yes. He certainly has a way with the girls especially considering what he's been through in his life," she said, taking a seat.

"Yes. And his ability is a very interesting one indeed."

"You mean, he was using his ability on Amara?"

"Yes, and it seems he's very good at hiding it."

"So there's more to it than just his ability to smooth talk?"

"Oh yes, very much so. Though, I doubt he will show it all right away. But we best keep a close watch on him. He can be a tricky one."

"I see. So what exactly in the extent of his power?"

"Let's just say that Amara was lucky he wasn't actually using more of his power or else he may have literally made her knees weak," he said, chuckling a bit.

Storm sighed. "As if their teenage hormones here weren't already running amuck."


	2. Chapter 2: What can you do?

Chapter 2: What can you do?

"And this is your room, kid," Logan said, opening the door. "All students got a curfew round here less preapproved by one of us teachers. You all gotta be back here and in bed by midnight, or you're in deep trouble. Got it?" he yammered on while I lazily looked around the room. It was pretty spacious to say the least. The bed had have been at least a queen size, and the head board look as if was made out of pure oak wood. The matching dresser held a large mirror, and was wide enough for 2 people to share. Straight across from my door was another door, but it was a glass sliding door that lead to a balcony that look out upon the coast.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya. Anything else, or are we done here?" I asked, tossing my bag onto the bed.

Logan growled in a low, deep voice, an instant indication that I was pissing him off. I kept still, trying to keep myself calm. Just because I talk a lot of big talk to him doesn't mean he doesn't scare the living crap out of me.

"Just be down for dinner at 6. And don't do nothing stupid," he said, turning down the hall.

"And again, welcome to the Institute," Mr. McCoy said, closing my door. I waited til I was sure they were gone to let out my breath.

"Shit. I gotta watch what I say round him. He looks like he could tear my head off," I mumbled, taking the few clothes I had out of my bag and putting them in the dresser.

"Yea, you got to be careful of what you say to Logan. He's got a bit of a temper," I heard someone say. I jumped a little, and turned to see a guy covered in blue fur sitting on my bed cross legged. He has long blue hair and a tail that moved back and forth with bright yellow eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that he was blue, I would had thought the devil was sitting on my bed.

"Jesus man. You damn near gave me a heart attack," I said, clutching my chest.

"Yeah, sorry bout that. My name's Kurt. I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier," he said, holding out his hand. "So is it true that you're 19? Cuz you really don't look it."

I reluctantly took, though I was still a bit freaked out. "Phase, and no. I'm only 16. So, how'd you get in here anyway? I didn't hear the door open."

"Oh, that's my power," he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. My eye grew wide and my jaw almost fell off. _Did this guy just vanish? _I thought. I'd never seen anything like that. I've seen people go invisible, but usually that fade, not go up in smoke.

"Maybe he didn't vanish. Kurt?" I said, waving my hand through the area where he just sat. Of course I felt pretty stupid, but better to be safe than sorry, right?

Then, in a small flash, he reappeared in the same spot, only this time carrying two sodas. This caught me off guard and caused me to fall on my butt with a thump.

"Oops. Sorry bout that," he said helping me up and handing me a soda. "I just wanted to commemorate this moment with a soda. To new friends," he said, cracking his can open and holding it up.

I smiled, cracking my own can open, and tapping it against his. "To new friends," I said, before we both started chugging. I was a little more than halfway done with mine when I heard Kurt belch. I stopped chugging in enough time to see him slam the can against his skull, crashing it.

"Nice one," I said, bumping my fist against his. "So what's your nickname?"

"I am the amazing Nightcrawler," he said, jumping from the bed to the dresser and throwing himself at the light that hung from the ceiling. Just when I thought he was going to fall flat on his face, he wrapped his tall around it, hanging upside down.

"Nice."

"Thank you. So," he said, jumping down and landing upright, "this place is buzzing bout what happened earlier."

"Really? Thats cool," I said, sitting on the bed for the first time. To my surprise it was extremely comfortable. More comfortable than anything I was used to, though I don't know why I expected any less from a place like this.

"Yeah. Though some of the older kids are a little concerned. Scott said that since he and Jean are supposed to help watch us now, especially the younger kids, he said they don't need any already crazed hormonal teenagers doing anything they wouldn't. Of course most of us already do things they wouldn't so that's kinda already out of the window," he said, scratching his head with a grin.

"Well those two sound like sticks in the mud. Definitely not the kinda people I think I'll be hanging with."

"Well, if you're going to make a list of people to avoid irritating, let me help you with a couple of warnings. Next to Logan, my sister, Rogue, is definitely someone you do not want to make angry."

"Wait, you mean that creepy emo chick?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah. She can be cool, but she has a bit of a temper sometimes. I mean, I'm her brother and even I know better than not to mess with her when she's in a bad mood, which is a lot more often then you'd think."

"Alright. So who would you say likes to have fun like pulling pranks," I grinned.

"Oh that's easy. Bobby and Evan. The three of us are always pulling pranks on people. It's always crazy fun!" he smiled.

"Good. If there's one thing I enjoy, it's a good pranks," I said, catching sight of the clock. "Looks like its dinner time."

"Really? Great! I'm starved," he said grabbing my shoulder. "Hold on tight."

But before I could say or do anything, we vanished and reappeared in the dining room, amongst some other student who were making their way in.

"Whoa. That was awesome," I said, turning to him.

"Yeah. Now let's grab seat near the head of the table. That how you get the best parts of the food," he said. We walked over to the head were we caught site of Bobby who was pointing his finger at the seat across from him. In an instant, a small beam of ice shot from his finger and iced over the seat just as a girl with brunette hair in a ponytail and pink sweater sat down. The instant her butt touched the seat, she shrieked and jumped up.

"Bobby! Ugh! You are like, so Immature sometimes!" she said, moving to the seat next to it.

Both Kurt and I laughed as we high-fived him and sat down.

"Aw lighten up Kitty. Just tryin to have a little fun while we wait for the food to come out. Besides, Phase and Kurt thought it was funny."

"Ugh, great. Like you dorks and Evan really need another joker going around doing this kinda stuff with you," she said, rolling her eyes. We all laughed as a group of girls walked in. We watched silently as the girls, who consisted of Rogue, Jean, Amara, and Tabitha, took their seats. As luck would have it, Amara was about to sit in the Ice Seat, which was conveniently right across from me. I grinned at her, watching as she caught my eye and blushed from the site of me, not paying any attention to the seat.

"Amara! Look out! Bobby iced the seat," Kitty said, grabbing her arm. "Those jerks already got me."

Amara looked down to see that her seat was indeed iced over, and glared back at the three of us. "You jerks," she said before her hand started glowing a bright fiery red. Placing her hand on the seat, she quickly melted the ice and evaporating the water. I couldn't help but sweat a little. At least now I knew why she was called Magma.

"Oh man. Way to go, Kitty," Kurt groaned.

"Yeah. She was so focused on Phase, she was gonna fall for it. And it's not like she couldn't use the cool off," Bobby said with a laugh. I couldn't help but grin. I knew I had an effect on her, and it was even better knowing that everyone else knew it too.

"Don't forget, Bobby, what happened to you earlier. You'd better watch yourself after dinner. That goes for you too, Kurt," Amara threatened, pointing a single fiery finger at each of them.

I grinned as I found an opportunity to mess with her. "So I guess I'm off the hook then? Does that mean that you do like?"

I watched as she blushed, and looked away from me. "W-what would give you that idea?"

"Well first of all, you almost sat in a seat covered in ice because you were staring at me. Then the fact that I wasn't listed in your little after dinner threat. Also, the way you blushed when I asked you that."

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she said, keeping her gaze away from me.

I laughed a little, shaking my head. "Whatever you say, ember. Whatever you say."

"Do-don't call me ember!" she shouted, looking at me. "The name's Magma!"

"Well considering Magma is always strong and burning and seeing as you fall apart just by looking at me, that's kinda hard to believe."

"Why you-"

"Cool it, you two," Jean said, interrupting. "This isn't the time or the place."

"Yea. Save all dat flirtin for after dinner," Rogue said. "Ya'll are gonna make me lose my appetite." I could see what Kurt meant about her.

"I-I-We're not flirting!" Amara cried, distraught, the blush never leaving her face.

"Whatever you wanna call it, cut it now. The food's here," she said, just as the teachers brought out huge trays of delicious looking food.

For fifteen minutes, everything was quiet with the clatter of forks on plates and the quiet conversations of everyone at the table.

"So, Phase," Bobby said, mouth full of mashed potatoes, "you never told us, what's your power?"

"Bobby, can you like, keep your mouth closed while you're eating, please," Kitty said, cringing at his rudeness.

"Sorry," he said, swallowing. "So, what exactly can you do?"

I grinned. "I can control the millions of neurological impulses and stimulations that are spread out over the course of the human body, as well as read a person's condition based their pulse and senses, which I can increase or decrease, at any given moment through physical contact of any sort," I said. I turned to see that everyone who was sitting around me had stopped talking and was staring at me, food hanging out of their mouths.

"Um…come again?" Evan asked.

"He can control nerve endings and senses," Jean said, dumbing it down.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?"

"He did. You were just too brainless to understand," Kitty said, laughing at his annoyed glare at her.

"Oh like you understood it."

"So, how exactly does you power work?" Kurt asked.

"Yea, it kinda sounds like mine," Rogue said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well, I can control what and how people feel as well as taking the feeling away from them, so long as I make contact with them. For example, if I were touching Kitty's shoulder right before she sat down, I could have made it so she didn't feel the ice at all, though I could have also made it so she felt even colder when she touched it. I can make people feel things without it actually happening to them. Like, I can make you feel as if you're entire body was on fire even though you're just sitting in your chair. I can make it so you're sense are enhanced beyond belief or I can cut them off completely. Once, I made a girl lose all feeling in her legs and she fell to the ground. It was an accident, but it was pretty funny."

"Wow. That's pretty cool, but sounds kinda scary at the same time," he said, chewing on a piece of meatloaf. "But it sounds like you've got your power under control."

"Not really. Sometimes my power activates on me and I lose control of my senses or lose feeling in a part of my body. It can also affect other people when I'm using it on them."

"Interesting," Jean said. "So, you can basically control people?"

"Yea, pretty much. I can knock someone out just by touching them. I can also assess the condition of all of their organs and bodily functions. Though, one time, I thought I was able to read someone's mind. I was touching her hand for so long that I was able to scan her brain activity long enough to get a bit of what she was thinking."

"But, how is that possible?"

"I think it was because I was reading the patterns between the impulse in her brain and the way and places they were moving."

"Wow. That's awesome!" Bobby cheered. "And I've got the perfect name for you! Nerve!"

"Nerve, huh?" I said, letting it roll off my tongue. "Not bad. I like how it sounds."

"Sounds like you really know you're way around the human body," Jean said, staring me down a little. "Don't go around here using that power in the wrong way, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, I can't promise I'll always keep my hands to myself as my favorite trick is making girls blush," I said, smiling a mischievous smile at Amara, who blushed even harder, if possible, making me smile a bit. "Though, I don't always need to touch them to make them blush," I said, winking at her before getting up from my seat, and heading toward the door. "Kurt, Bobby, Evan. Come to my room after dinner. I wanna ask you talk to you guys bout how things work round here some more."

"Yeah, sure thing," Kurt said, giving me a thumbs up. I smiled and walked out of the dining room.

**3****rd**** person POV**

_Scott, did you hear what he said? _Jean thought to her boyfriend.

_Yeah. What about it? _Scott replied, taking a sip from his glass of water.

_We need to watch him extra carefully. God only knows what he's gonna do with that power. And if word gets out about it, the Brotherhood'll try to get him to join them, and I wouldn't exactly put it past him._

_I'm sure it's nothing, Jean. I don't think he'd join the Brotherhood just because he's a bit of a player. Give the kid a break. He's a teenager. He just wants to have a little fun. _

Jean sighed mentally, as weird as it was. _I guess you're right. I just don't want any little mutants running around here, you know? _She giggled at the idea.

Scott smiled before placing a hand on her shoulder.

Unbeknownst to the students, someone was sitting outside in a tree, carefully watching as all the nights events transpired.

_What the hell is going on here? I thought I smelled his scent, but why? Why is he here? Do they know who he really is? Could he be here to take me back? I'd better keep a close eye on him. _ She thought before jumping out of the tree, slinking past the broken security system she activated on her way in, and into the forest, just beyond the walls of the gate.

**So, there's chapter 2. Who do you think is the mysterious figure that was watching them? And what do you think of Nerve's power? Let me know in your review. Til next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Plotting

**I dedicate this Chapter to Antje who reviewed today and wanted a new chapter. To be honest, I got busy when I first started this story, and then when no one seemed to want to read it, I kinda just forgot about it. But I'm trying to get back to writing this as well as another story, and hopefully will be able to update every so often. Now, on to chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: Plotting

I walked into my room and let out a sigh as I closed the door behind me. This place was like a madhouse with all the mutants running around, not to mention the fact that almost all of them were teenagers and god knows we're all crazy when we're teenagers. It was a nice change of pace though, and a good thing in my opinion. Actually having a place where I could live and relax without having to worry about getting jumped or attacked by a scientist or another mutant who either lost control of their powers or who was just an idiot who thought they could boss people around and act as king…yeah, this was a nice change of pace.

Unfortunately, I knew it wouldn't last. Even if I was getting along well with everyone, I knew it was not something I should get too comfortable with. Eventually, it would all come to a horrible end, just like everything else in my life, except with this, I had a big, more important yet horrific role in it all. But I had convinced myself on the train ride and before I got here that this was something I should at least try to enjoy while I could since it was probably the only time I would ever be able to do something like this.

I strode over to my bed and was about to flop onto the deep blue comforter to feel the soft material under me, but then a loud beeping noise caught my attention. I growled in frustration at the all too familiar sound, knowing exactly what it was and what it was about. I changed course and walked over to my duffle bag, opening the small side pouch and pulled out a square watch with a screen on it that was flashing blue, informing me I had an incoming call. Pressing a button on the side, which flicked the screen to life, I groaned as the _one_person I least wanted to talk to showed up on the screen, a wicked smile on her face.

"God damn it! Of all the people they could have had call me, why the hell did it have to be you?" I growled.

"Well, it's good to hear from you too, Phase," she said with a smirk as she mocked the name I had given myself a long time ago.

"Cut the crap, Sarah. I know you're calling because you want something," I said. I hated playing this game with her, and she knew it, so getting straight to the point was always something I tended to do when dealing with her.

"Now now, that's not very polite."

"Yeah, well, I'm not every polite, though I'm sure you of all people know that. Especially to people I don't trust or like. So, that pretty much includes any and everyone in HYDRA."

"Oh, poor little Phase. If you can't even trust me, then who can you trust?" she mocked with a shake of her head.

"Get to the point of this stupid call before I hang up, you stupid witch!" I yelled as my anger started to flare.

"Hey! Watch yourself and how you speak to me, you little brat!" she yelled back, her face becoming completely serious. "Don't forget your place! Don't think that just because you're on the other side of the country, we won't storm that place and have you and the rest of those brats locked up and put away. You still belong to us. Remember that."

"I know my place. I'm _in _my place. And don't think just because you've been put in charge of this mission, that you've moved up any further up the latter," I said, smirking as I knew for a fact that I hit a nerve, something I was very good at. "You're still just a lackey like everyone else, and if the mission fails, they're not only gonna blame me, they're gonna blame you for sending me, someone who isn't nearly as experienced or well trained. Oh, but wait, that was your reasoning for sending me, right?"

Sarah growled before letting out a shrill scream. The screen shook, telling me she most likely slammed her fist on the control panel.

"Listen! Have you successfully infiltrated the school or not?"

"Obviously, Einstein. If I wasn't, you nimrods at HYDRA would be looking all over the country for me right now."

"Have you located the Cerebro program or any information about it that could be useful to us?"

"No. I haven't had the chance to wander the halls since I've been here."

"Well, have you at least been able to get _any _useful information from the students?"

"No, because-"

"Then what the hell _have I_ you been doing!? This isn't some vacation, Phase! You need to get the information we need!"

"_I've _ been working my ass off! How about the fact that I've been trying to get in here without someone getting suspicious about me and everything going on in this stupid mission!? Doesn't that sound a bit more important than just running in here and trying to force the information out of people and getting myself killed!? Oh, and speaking of information and killing, way to tell let me know that _Logan _was here!"

"So, I see Weapon-X has been giving you a tough time already," she said with yet another smirk.

'_Ugh. Risa's right. Sarah is an arrogant bitch.' _

"Might as well wipe that stupid smirk off your face before it gets stuck," I said.

Her face fell at my comment, which clearly told me she was almost at her breaking point.

"Why you, I have half a mind to-"

"Yes, you do. And don't bother. We both know you won't do anything. Hell, even Risa is stronger then you and she's eleven. Besides, if you tried anything, we both know that would be compromising your position, and we wouldn't want that."

"Look, just get to work already! The next time I call, you'd better have something to report."

"Whatever," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Anything else, oh commander of all things stupid and redundant?"

"Yes. We've gotten word recently that X-23 has been spotted in that area and in contact with Weapon-X. See if you can get any information on her whereabouts."

I felt my breath catch in my throat at the mention of that murderous She-wolf. If there was anyone I didn't want to deal with more than Logan, it was it her. X-23, also known as Laura, is the only surviving, and probably the most psychotic, clone of Logan, or Weapon-X as he was called before. She and I never really got along when she was at the facility with me and the rest of the mutants. Ok, truthfully, she didn't get along with anyone, but did seem to have some type of personal grudge against me. Probably because of all of mutants and experiments, I was one of the only who could defeat her; with my ability to cut off all impulses, feelings and senses below her neck, I could render her pretty much powerless.

Sure, there were times when she got the better of me, but usually, when we were paired off to fight each other, which seemed to be quite often, she would try to beat me with speed to which I would just make her mad so she would make a mistake and I'd catch her. Of course I had the advantage since all of her attacks were close range, but if I'm pitted against someone who uses long range, it's harder for me. Needless to say, there was a very strong sense of hate for me that she had. I've also considered the fact that since she's a girl, her emotions seemed to be to my advantage, though considering it's her, I don't think that's anywhere near true. She's probably just crazy.

"You'd better be joking right now, Sarah," I whispered as sweat started to build on my forehead. I looked around out of habit, praying that she wasn't somewhere close enough to hear me now. Having grown up in a HYDRA facility with a bunch of other mutant kids has taught me to be paranoid in the best moments. This was one of those moments. "If you knew about her being here, and didn't tell me, I swear-"

"Sorry, but I not," she said with yet another smirk on her face. "She's there, and if she catches your scent, you'll have more to worry about than just fitting in with all you new little friends. But, I digress. Have fun, little brother. And remember what I said."

And with that, she ended the call, leaving me both fuming and shaking is fear a bit as I clutched the small device. Yes, I will admit that I am scared of being shredded to little tiny pieces by a psychotic she-wolf mutant with retractable claws, one of which can come from her foot. Yes, this just got even more dangerous and even more frustrating.

"You heartless bitch!" I muttered in anger. "I knew I should have ditched this stupid watch when I was on the train! Now I have to worry about that psycho Laura trying to kill me. Damn it, one day, I swear, Sarah's gonna pay for this!"

I turned the watch off and threw in back into the bag before tossing the bag across the room and into a corner. I ran my fingers threw my dreadlock, trying to calm myself, when there was a sudden knock on the door, though it sounded urgent. I felt my body tense and my blood run cold at the thought that Laura could possibly be on the other side of the door. I slowly made my way to the door, trying to control my breathing. As I got closer, the knocking soon turned into a pounding that got louder and louder, making me more nervous than before. I took one last deep breath, readying myself for a fight, possibly for my life, and turned the knob, where I was nearly bulldozed over by a very scared Bobby, Evan and Kurt.

"Jesus Christ! You guys nearly gave me a heart attack," I said as I put a hand on my forehead to wipe away the sweat from it as my muscles relaxed. "What was with the near breaking my door down, anyway?"

"We-had to-get-away. Fast," Evan said, hands on his knees and breathing hard. "Captain Cold over there went and pissed the girls off again."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I was walking by the TV room earlier, and saw the end to whatever stupid soap opera they were all into. How was I supposed to know that they would get pissed about it?" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"They weren't mad about you seeing it. They were mad because you SPOILED it for them! Why wouldn't they get mad about that!? Besides, you know Kitty, Amara and Jean are all over that kinda stuff! Why would you piss off the psychic chick who can throw things around with her mind?"

"I was more surprised at the fact the Rogue watched it. I never would have thought she was the kinda girl to watch that stuff."

"Rogue? Miss anger management, who wants to kick everyone's butt who crosses her? No way," I said in disbelief.

"Yeah. I never would have thought she was into soap operas. You really learn something new every day," Kurt said as he leaned against the foot of the bed.

"Doesn't really explain why you guys were running and pounding on my door like you were being chased and hunted down by death," I said. '_Though that would still be better than being hunted by Laura.' _I thought.

"Well…you see…" Kurt hesitated, which I found to be strange.

"We kinda…sort of…" Evan continued, which was starting to get me a bit worried.

"We were being chased down the hall by Kitty and Amara," Bobby said a little embarrassed. I, on the other hand, was completely shocked and horrified.

"So you lead them here!? To my room!?" I shouted. "Do you not remember they were still pissed about the whole ice seat thing? They're gonna kill us!"

"Dude relax," Bobby said. "Kitty's power can't hurt us, and Amara's is useless unless she wants to burn the whole institute to the ground. We'll just lock the door, and everything will be ok."

"Um, Bobby," Kurt said, "Kitty's power let's her walk through solid objects, remember? So as long she and Amara are in contact, they could just walk through the door. Literally."

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that," he said as he face paled.

"Why did you lead here!?" I asked, running to the door and locking it anyway. Least then if they were going to try to get in, we'd have some type of pre-warning that they were here.

"You told us to meet you here after we finished dinner. Though thanks to Bobby, we had to get out of there fast. And I could have gone for a little more," Kurt said, rubbing his stomach. "But not to worry. I teleported us out of there, but not very far at first because I wasn't focused. Once they came after us, I brought us up here, and we wanted to get into the room before they found out we were on this floor."

"Why didn't you guys just teleport into the room then?"

"Well, because I didn't really think of that," Kurt said, causing all of us to laugh.

"Well thank god that they didn't see you. I'd like to avoid getting fried on my first day just for helping hide you guys. Especially since we've got some planning to do," I grinned.

"Oh, I like that grin on your face," Evan said. "What do you have in mind?"

"First off, how long do the teachers do patrol after lights out?"

"Usually only about an hour or so unless there's an emergency. Why do you ask?" Kurt asked.

"Because it could be crucial in our plans," I said, though I knew I was lying. It was just something I needed for my mission, as much as I hated it. "Also, do the teachers have a set schedule of who is on patrol on what night?"

"Yeah. They keep them posted around for us students, again, in case of an emergency. But I still don't understand what any of this has to do with anything."

"Because, my fuzzy blue friend and new partners in crime, we are going to prank the girls and set into motion, plans that are guaranteed to give us many laughs for a long time to come."

"You, sir, are an evil, cunning, devious genius," Evan said as we pounded fist, something I was becoming used to the more time I spend here.

"Thank you. Now, to be sure this goes accordingly, we'll pull a few group pranks, but we'll have to do mostly individual ones to hopefully throw the girls off. Though I doubt it'll make much a difference."

"Ok, so how do we decide on how to do this?" Bobby asked.

"Well, the way I figure it, we should each get assigned a girl, and we'll focus on them so the pranks stay consistent, and we don't all try to get the same girl at one."

"Oh, I so call Kitty!" Bobby said, raising his hand as she sat backwards in my desk chair.

"Someone's a little anxious," Evan teased, causing all of us to laugh and Bobby to blush. "Fine. If we're calling girls, I call Tabitha."

"Oh man! I was going to call her!" Kurt said in annoyance. "That just leaves Rogue and Amara, and their tempers are the worst."

"Hey, don't be mad just cause I called her first. Besides, I think if anyone is gonna take on Rogue, it should be you."

"What! Why me!? Are you trying to get me sent to an early grave?"

"Um, hello. You can teleport, Kurt. You're the _only _one who can constantly and repeatedly escape her wrath in an instant. Plus let's not forget your acrobatic skills and your ears give you better hearing. You're the only one who has a chance against her. Beside," he said as he looked at me with a smirk, "it's pretty obvious that Amara has an attraction to Phase, so if anyone's gonna get her, it might as well be him."

I couldn't help the slight bit of anxiety I got when he mentioned how she liked me. Sure, I knew it. In fact, I didn't even have to touch her to read her body to know she liked me because that was pretty obvious. I was more surprised that I actually liked her a lot more than I thought. Maybe it was the way she blushed in both anger and embarrassment, or maybe it was the calm tenderness in her voice that could easily change into seriousness and dangerous, but either way, I knew I had a thing for her. And I didn't even know her! But all in all, I wasn't gonna pass up this chance. That, and I'd be damned if I let the guys know just _how _much I liked her. It would only come back to bite me in the butt.

"Yeah, sure. I'll take Amara," I said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Ugh, fine. But please, if she does kill me, bury me with a couple Burger Bombs. It's a long way from here to the afterlife," Kurt said with a small smile.

"Now, first thing we need to do is set up out pranks. Bobby, what you got in mind for Kitty?"

Bobby smiled a wide smile, letting all of us know he had probably been planning something before this anyway.

"How's about a nice shower to help her wake up in the morning."


End file.
